Leche, Tostadas y Miel
by Maki Tasui
Summary: Fai gusta de esos juegos de palabras que confunden a cualquiera. Kurogane no quiere jugar a descifrar las sandeces de su compañero. Muchas discuciones incoherentes a los ojos de cualquiera... Risas, enfados, leche, tostadas y miel. YAOI.
1. Chii?

Leche, tostadas y miel.

**Capítulo I:** ¿Chii…?

Lúcuma, vainilla, chocolate, crema, frutillas, frambuesas y tantos otros ingredientes perfectamente combinables sobre la mesa de madera oscura y veteada. Harina por aquí, algunos trapos limpios, la ausencia de Sakura y el murmullo del viento frío entrando por la grieta de la ventana, agitando las cortinas de tela delgada y vistosa.

Las manos de Fai D. Flourite husmeando entre el bol lleno de harina, mantequilla y azúcar. Los ojos claros y celestes sin fijarse aún en un punto en concreto, distinguiendo entre la penumbra y la soledad, sin encontrar a Mokona saltando entre las bolsas de pan, los ojos que sonríen cansados y luminosos, fijos en el techo. Un suspiro que afirma lo mismo escapa de sus labios, y una de sus manos largas y delgadas quitan las hebras de cabello que caían con elegancia sobre su frente tan blanca como la misma harina que amasaba...

A unos pasos de él, una figura alta y morena observaba todos y cada uno de sus movimientos, en completo letargo... En su pecho subía y bajaba, al ritmo de su respiración, cierta criatura orejona, que dormía profundamente en el bolsillo de su camisa.

Kurogane inspiró profundamente, hipnotizado -sin darse cuenta- por los hábiles movimientos de Fai.

- Mañana habrá mucho público, va a llover y todos querrán beber café o chocolate caliente... -repuso el mago con una sonrisa, olvidándose del cansancio que le afectaba a ratos. Si no se daba ánimos a sí mismo, nadie lo haría por él... y el frío comenzaba a hacerse presente, sin llegarlo a hostigar. La costumbre de vivir en Celes le tenía preparado para esas situaciones. Cerró los ojos, y dejó su mano en la frente, en reposo…

Kurogane volvió a la realidad de golpe al escuchar la voz de Fai. Parpadeó.

- ¿Mañana...? –

- ¿Por qué no? Quieres cerrar mañana...? –Fai abrió los ojos dirigiéndolos al ninja, de inmediato. Con la punta de uno de sus largos dedos escarbó en el bol, donde ya se había formado una mezcla arenosa, y se lo llevó a la boca, para probar...

El japonés sintió que algo brincaba en su interior al encontrarse sus ojos con aquellos celestes, sin embargo hizo caso omiso de aquella extraña sensación. Aún así, inconscientemente siguió la trayectoria de la mano de Fai desde el bol hasta sus labios, de donde apartó la mirada después de un par de segundos para volverla a fijar en las pupilas claras del joven.

Kurogane se encogió de hombros.

- ¿A mí qué me preguntas? La idea de éste maldito local fue tuya, tú deberías decidir… - murmuró apenas, preguntándose en silencio si el mocoso tardaría mucho en volver, como la noche anterior.

- No seas gruñón, Kurowan... -susurró Fai, con cautela, como si al hablar fuese a despertar a alguien- Todo dependerá del clima, y de las ganas... ya no necesitamos tanto dinero y... mnh... -se relamió, la mezcla estaba deliciosa. Untó otro dedo en un recipiente con chocolate derretido, para comprobar su consistencia, y seguido de esto caminó hacia la fuente para lavarse las manos.

El japonés rechinó los dientes al escuchar el mote, y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, aplastando ligeramente a Mokona, que dio un suspirito entre sueños. El ninja no hizo caso.

- De cualquier modo no es mi problema. Más bien deberías preguntarle a los chicos. -replicó, también en voz queda. El rubio sonrió.

- Recuerdo que en Celes era Chii quién hacía estas cosas, a veces, cuando quería complacerme... -murmuró más para sí, mientras secaba sus manos con el trapo. Y sonrió como siempre hacía, tan relajado y pensativo, sus labios describiendo felicidad, dibujando agrado, pareciendo infantiles a ratos.

Celes... Kurogane frunció el ceño ante la mención del lugar de origen del mago. Por alguna desconocida razón, le causaba incomodidad. Parpadeó de nuevo.

- ¿Chii...? - Hizo una pausa. - ¿Tu esposa…?

- ¿Esposa? –

Fai rió, mientras abría la puerta del horno, con lentitud inusitada. Chii...

El ninja descruzó los brazos y caminó hasta llegar al lado de Fai, apoyándose en una de las alacenas que había junto al horno. Metió las manos en los bolsillos y volvió a fruncir el ceño. Como siempre, la risa de Fai no había hecho más que inquietarlo.

- Bueno, tu esposo, entonces. -completó, fingiendo una sonrisa burlona.

- Chii es la esposa que cualquier hombre quisiera tener... – Fai ladeó la cabeza para verle mejor, provocando que sus cabellos de miel cristalina y pálida se mecieran como por obra de una suave ventisca. Apoyó ambas manos en sus caderas, y las bajó por los muslos largos y fuertes, inclinándose, sacudiendo así el delantal de la harina que había desparramado.

Ah... entonces _sí_ era su esposa. Kurogane se quedó sin aliento por un momento... no había pensado en la posibilidad de Fai casado. Carraspeó, de repente sin saber qué responder.

- Ah…-

- Uhhh... – el mago asintió medio burlón pero retozón, viéndole fijamente, sonriendo, despacio. Subió las manos hacia atrás de su cuello, para desatar el delantal. No iba a seguir cocinando si mañana no iba abrir... porque no, no iba a abrir... y los pastelillos que había dejado en el horno eran para cuando llegara Chikkoi Nyanko y Wanko.

Kurogane de pronto se encontró a sí mismo más desanimado de lo que ya estaba. Sin saber qué hacer con su cuerpo, volvió al frente de la tienda y tomó asiento en uno de los banquitos de la barra, entrelazando las manos sobre ella. Jugueteó con sus pulgares por un momento, y buscó algo coherente para comentar.

- Y… Es linda? - su voz salió algo más alta de lo que habría querido. Fai le miró.

- ¿Linda? Hablas de Chii...? Chii es preciosa, totalmente de mi gusto... -en un gesto dulce sacó la lengua, sonriendo. ¿Cómo Chii no iba a ser de su gusto si él mismo la había creado? Estiró las manos y las miró, estaban rojas por el frío...

De nuevo, Kurogane rechinó los dientes, con furia. Al darse cuenta de su gesto, abrió los ojos, sorprendido. Qué le estaba ocurriendo? Qué había de malo en que Fai estuviese casado? Nada, pero... por alguna razón carente de sentido, ésta noticia le había caído como balde de agua fría. Tragó.

- ¿Y por qué la dejaste sola? Estará preocupada… - habló como autómata, solo por inercia.

- No puedo volver... – el otro alzó las cejas, sin borrar el dibujo de sus labios. Juntó las manos y las entrelazó, con la vista fija en Kurogane, aún semi-inclinado, apoyó su espalda en la pared, las rodillas dobladas, los gestos atentos al azabache...

_"¿Desde cuando prestaba tanta atención en mí...?"  
_

- Sí, eso ya lo has dicho un millón de veces. -Kurogane comenzaba a sentirse de mal humor. Generalmente estando con Fai ese era su estado natural, sin embargo en esta ocasión no le estaba dando ninguna razón "válida" para estarlo; como bien podría ser la combinación de rubio con el manjuu que dormía suavemente en su pecho. - Pero hubieras podido traerla contigo en primer lugar... - murmuró después de unos instantes de silencio.

- Te ves más lindo si no te enfadas, Ookii-Wanko… -Fai cerró los ojos e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, irguiéndose, quedando más apoyado en la pared, doblando una rodilla y apoyando su pie en el mismo lugar. ¿Qué importaba admitir cosas tan obvias? Aunque de todas formas, sabía que como fuera que se pusiera, Kurogane siempre le gustaría. Y su sonrisa se pronunció por ese motivo.

El comentario de Fai, sumado a su enigmática sonrisa, provocó un sentimiento que bien podría describirse como "amor-odio" en el japonés. El mago solía decir ese tipo de cosas, pero ésta vez, Kurogane sintió un ligero calor en sus mejillas al levantar la vista y encarar los azules ojos de Fai. Cerró los ojos para concentrarse en devolverles su temperatura normal.

_- No_ soy lindo... Y _no_ estoy enfadado... –

Mentira.

- Mnh... eres tú el que lo dice... -Fai se encogió de hombros y abrió los ojos únicamente para deleitarse con la expresión del japonés del período feudal. Suspiró, y se llevó los dedos a los labios, presionándolos con ligereza, como quién se pone a pensar en algo, de repente.- Pero mi opinión es la que vale...

Kurogane le dedicó una mirada de advertencia. No tenía ganas de jugar el juego de estira y afloja, ahora menos que nunca, y lo peor es que ni siquiera sabía el porqué. No... _sí_ sabía por qué. Lo que no sabía era por qué el asunto le hacía tanto… 'ruido'.

Él también se encogió de hombros y miró por primera vez al _manjuu_ en su bolsillo, tratando de quitarle validez al argumento.

- ¿Por qué te enfadaste? Si quieres, puedo presentarte a Chii... es un poco como yo, pero en chica... no es muy difícil de imaginar... – Fai rió de nuevo, y luego soltó un suspiro, dirigiendo su cerúlea y pálida mirada hacia la ventana... comenzó a llover.

Kurogane dio un respingo al escuchar un fuerte golpe, y su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando se dio cuenta de que había sido su propio puño sobre la barra. Lo contempló con los granates ojos muy abiertos, y luego su dura expresión se suavizó hasta convertirse en una melancólica.

- Ya dije que no estoy enfadado… Y… No acabas de decir que no puedes volver a Celes? Cómo diablos vas a presentarme a _tu mujer_ si no puedes regresar por ella...? –

_"Tu mujer"._ Con sólo pensar en esas dos palabras la presión de Mokona sobre su pecho crecía enormemente.

- Vas a reventar a la pobrecita de Mokona si no te controlas, Kurorin... –bufó el de ojos claros, y con paso lento se acercó a él, como quién busca comprensión, con la sonrisa ya borrada, y las manos en los bolsillos. Se inclinó levemente ante él, haciendo de la lejanía algo que escaseaba. Su mano fría se posó sobre el pecho, o en el lugar exacto en que estaba ubicado el manjuu... y entonces alzó la mirada para verle a los ojos; eso sí, omitió cualquier negación ante la alusión de Chii como su mujer.

- Por mí que reviente. -espetó el ninja de mala gana, sin hacer ningún movimiento al ver a Fai acercarse. En un muy lejano rincón de su mente maldijo a Mokona por interponerse entre él y la mano del mago, y evadió adrede la centelleante mirada índigo, acuarelada y vaga; clavando sus escarlatas pupilas en un punto cualquiera en el suelo…

Fai observó su mano, con un deje regodeón, y alzó su mirada para dirigirla a la ventana, siempre tan perdido en sus pensamientos, en Celes, en Kurogane, en tantas cosas al mismo tiempo. Dejó escapar un suspiro, y sus ojos al fin se decidieron por mirar los de su interlocutor... aunque los diálogos no eran necesarios en extremo.

Sintiendo los ojos posándose sobre él, Kurogane dirigió una mirada al rubio, casi perforándolo. Su humor iba de mal en peor, y no sabía siquiera por qué.

Bufó. -¿Qué?- parpadeó, confuso. Había olvidado al manjuu. -Yo... no me estoy desquitando de nada. _Idiota._

- Umh... si tú lo dices... – Fai se encogió de hombros y sonrió con toda la sutileza que llevaba impregnada en sus rasgos. Y sus cabellos flotando casi con complicidad.

Esa sonrisa se la había regalado a Kurogane. Sabía que de vez en cuando sus mejillas cambiaban de color al verle así, y ese gesto le encantaba...

--

**_Hecho en conjunto por Chokoreeto y Maki Tasui._**

**_Gracias por leer y dejar sus comentarios._**


	2. Té Negro

Leche, Tostadas y Miel.

**Capítulo II: Té Negro.**

Si antes su corazón había estando golpeando, ahora Kurogane se sorprendía de que Mokona siguiera dormida con la cantidad de golpes que estaría recibiendo ahora por parte de su traidor órgano "vital". Sintiendo la piel fría de Fai contrastando con el calor ardiente de sus mejillas, el japonés no pudo evitar sumergirse de nuevo en esos ojos que -lo admitiera o no- le provocaban temblores.

Frunció el ceño, sin saber qué decir. Ni siquiera lo regañó por el ridículo mote, solo... se quedó allí. Mirando aquellos ojazos azules, como hipnotizado.

- Y bueno... ¿Quieres un té...? -Fai pronunció su sonrisa casi con malicia, y su dedo se deslizó aburrido por el pecho del ninja, incluso un poco más abajo del manjuu... sí, el pretexto sería 'te ofrecía té, nada más'. Además, le causaba gracia eterna el que pensara que él podía estar casado con una chica, encima si esa chica era Chii... suspiró, acercándose un poco más.

Kurogane cerró los ojos, y rechinando los dientes apoyó su manaza sobre la finísima del mago, y la apartó algo más lentamente de lo que hubiera querido. Aquel toque le causaba escalofríos, pero lo que le molestaba era que, precisamente, no le incomodaban.

Se puso de pie y le dio la espalda al Gran Gato. - Ya verás lo que te haré si le pones algo de azúcar a mi taza. –

- Awww... – Fai soltó una carcajada sin poder evitarlo. ¡Es que le descontrolaba que le amenazara así! Hasta le daban ganas de colmarla de azúcar para ver, de pura curiosidad, qué demonios se le ocurría hacer...- Ugh... -del estante sacó una caja repleta de té de todo tipo, desde el más refinado e inglés, hasta el té chino verde, té rojo... alzó las cejas, y sin decir palabra alguna dirigió su mirada acuarelada a las bermellones de Kurogane.

Como golpeado por un mazo, el enorme ninja se encogió en su lugar, estremecido por la carcajada que Fai había soltado. Eso nunca auguraba nada bueno. Se dio la vuelta, lentamente, y le devolvió la mirada con una venita palpitándole en la sien. Sonrió, advirtiéndole.

-Hablo en serio…

- Entonces me arriesgo... – el mago alzó las cejas y abrió un sobre de té rojo. Realmente no sabía cuál darle, pero qué iba a importar eso al final? Es que recién notaba lo divertido que era sólo observar al ninja...? Era lo mejor que le había pasado en el día, además, para su alocada imaginación, juraría que éste le había celado...

Contra todo pronóstico, Kurogane suspiró sin pensarlo. Casi se llevó las manos a la boca al percatarse de que lo había hecho, pero logró disimular aclarándose la garganta y acercándose a una de las ventanas, fingiendo estar más interesado en el deprimente clima que en las palabras que recién Fai había pronunciado. Total, no bebía el maldito líquido y fin de la discusión.

... Seh.

- Mnnh... entonces... ¿té rojo te parece bien? o té negro...? Mira! Encontré té de los Twinings originales, quieres un earl grey tea...? Uhhh... hyuuu... esto sí que está repleto... –el de Celes fijó su mirada en la nuca del japonés, y dejando las bolsitas a un lado, llevó sus manos hasta su estrecha cintura, quieto.

El ninja parpadeó, prefiriendo no preguntar qué diablos era ese _erl grei tí._ - Negro. Siempre lo bebo negro. – Espetó al fin.

...Hm. Qué extraño. Podría jurar que sentía un par de ojos azules y chispeantes clavados en su nuca...

- De acuerdo... -dijo Fai vertiendo el último poco de agua hirviente. Había dado por supuestas las preferencias de Kurogane, pero sabía que preguntándole podía fastidiarlo más. - Entonces mucha azúcar para Kuron-pipi...! -dijo en un susurro casi canturreado, cogiendo entre sus manos el azucarero respectivo.

- ¡¡He dicho que sin azúcar!! -vociferó el otro, encontrándose de pronto junto a la barra y apoyado en ésta con ambas manos, resoplando furioso... Bueno, sólo resoplando. - ¡¿En verdad estás sordo o solo finges para molestarme?!-

Qué pregunta más obvia.

- Uh... –Fai le sonrió por undécima vez en el rato que llevaban hablando 'pacíficamente'.- No te enfades, Kurowan-wan. ¿Qué _crees_ tú, eh? -le vio con esa mirada traviesa que solía tener antes de empezar a molestar con más ganas... es que, él mismo lo decía, era un Nyanko. Y como la curiosidad mató al nyanko, esta no iba a ser la excepción!

Súbitamente toda la "furia" de Kurogane se disipó, y el ninja se incorporó, sonriendo despectivamente con las manos en las caderas. - _Creo_ que debes darme lo que pido o no me des nada, idiota.- Dio un respingo al sentir un raro cosquilleo en el pecho al mirar a Fai a los ojos, pero pronto se recuperó cuando se dio cuenta de que había sido Mokona, aún en su bolsillo.

...Claro, Mokona.

- Yo_ creo_ que quiero saber qué eres capaz de hacerme si no te obedezco... –el mago alzó una ceja, y apoyó una mano en la barra y la otra la dejó en su cintura. Bufó con lentitud... sabía que se había pasado de la raya con la ración de insinuaciones diarias, pero es que no podía evitarlo. Y para peor de males estaban solos... Sakura y Syaoran no parecían querer llegar.

El japonés se cruzó de brazos, imitándole y alzando una ceja a su vez.- Te haré beber ese té con todo y taza, a ver qué tal te sabe.- susurró de vuelta, en un tono que parecía preguntar "Qué, no es obvio?".

- Nnnh… -Fai se encogió de hombros y corrió el azucarero con un dedo. Alzó la mirada y le alcanzó la taza de té, tan amargo como le gustaba. Nada más que decir, Kurogane era un caso.

El _caso_ volvió a tomar asiento en uno de los bancos frente a la barra, observando el oscuro líquido con poco entusiasmo. De nuevo se había desanimado de golpe, y de pronto se encontró a sí mismo frunciendo el ceño, molesto. Pero esta vez el mago no tenía nada que ver..

O tal vez sí.

- ¿Oye Kuro... Kuro-wan...? –Fai dudó entre si llamarlo por su nombre o no. Iba a sonar muy serio. Sí, iba algo serio, pero... esos cambios de actitud tan dramáticos de verdad le desconcertaban. Y no sabía qué iba a preguntarle, pero quería oír su voz grave, firme, eternamente seria. Se preguntaba si alguna vez reía, o al menos sonreía. O si algo le causaba felicidad. Suspiró, y se sentó frente a él, mientras recargaba su barbilla sobre sus manos entrelazadas.

Kurogane elevó la vista, imperturbable como siempre, y encaró al rubio. Sus ojos volaron por un segundo a los finos labios del que ahora se encontraba tan cerca de él, antes de clavar sus pupilas en las azules del mago.

Elevó la taza ante sus labios, tomó un sorbo, parpadeó un par de veces y decidió ignorar el mote. -¿Qué?-

- ¿Crees que la Princesa vuelva pronto…? –preguntó Fai, reprimiendo un bostezo. Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió preguntar… sentía el peso del sueño caer sobrio cerca de sus hombros, y el siguiente bostezo no pudo ser reprimido… cubrió sus labios con toda la sutileza que implicaba ser él mismo.

-No sé...- respondió el de ojos rubíes, avergonzado de haberse olvidado por completo de que el muchacho y la Princesa estaban en la ciudad. Una ligera sonrisa asomó a sus labios, inconscientemente. - ¿Por qué el mocoso habrá dejado a la bola de azúcar... _aquí?-_

Había estado a punto de decir _"con nosotros"_, pero de pronto la palabra le provocaba un extraño nudo en la garganta, más ahora que se había enterado que en el mundo de Fai existía una "ella". Bebió un sorbo de té caliente para intentar deshacer el nudo, en vano.

El de cabellos de miel sonrió también, casi tontamente. Casi, porque eran tan perfectas sus facciones, que gesto que hiciera se veía bien en su rostro... - Me gusta cuando sonríes... -soltó, luego de revolver su cabello con una mano, aburrido. Que agradecieran que se había recatado, estuvo a poco de decir directamente 'me gustas aún más cuando sonríes', pero calló. Presentía que ese tipo de cosas podrían revolverle el estómago al ninja. Y no precisamente por mariposas o algo así...

Kurogane se atragantó con el té, salpicando la barra. Tosió, más para darse tiempo a disimular el rojo en sus mejillas que para recuperar el aliento. Desvió la mirada, limpiando con la manga torpemente el líquido derramado en la barra-... ¡Mira lo que provocas, idiota!- Se sintió estúpido al ver lo mucho que un par de palabras podían afectarlo. Aunque más bien, quien lo afectaba era la persona que las había pronunciado.

- ¿Estás bien...? – Fai se rascó la cabeza y se levantó para ir rápido al lavabo y sacar un paño para ayudarle a limpiarse. Es que había desparramado toda la taza, y encima estaba hirviendo... ¡qué descuido! Por un momento se sintió mal al concientizarse de que fue su comentario el que causó eso... tal vez Kurogane era medio fóbico. Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro para apartar esos pensamientos.

Por un momento, Kurogane estuvo tentado a dolerse y quejarse como niño chiquito, solo para poder volver a ver aquella adorable expresión de preocupación en el rostro de Fai. Luego quiso golpearse la cabeza contra la barra al darse cuenta de lo que había pensado, pero se contuvo de hacer las dos cosas justo a tiempo. Optó por observar la espalda de Fai en silencio.

- Lo siento, es mi culpa… no debí ser tan impulsivo… -una mueca de arrepentimiento se dibujó en el rostro de Fai, de verdad lo sentía. Nunca medía las consecuencias que podían traer sus actos. Y más aún, sabiendo cómo era Kurogane…

Se acercó con el paño entre las manos, sin saber si ayudarle a limpiarse o no. Había manchado todos los pantalones y la parte de arriba de su vestuario…

Asombrado, el ninja contempló la cara de profundo arrepentimiento en el rostro de Fai por lo que se le antojó una eternidad antes de volver de golpe a la Tierra. Sin saber qué hacer con sus empapados brazos, dejó la taza que aún sostenía sobre la barra y se miró la camisola. Estaba completamente mojada también.

-No... no importa, sólo, ehm..- ahora el arrepentido era él. Nunca creyó que sería posible hacer sentir mal al mago, pero ahora deseaba no haberlo logrado nunca. Distraído, tomó el paño de las manos titubeantes de Fai e intentó limpiar algo del té de la empapada camisola, sin éxito. Al ver que no tenía caso, se puso de pie y, sacando a Mokona del bolsillo, se quitó la mojada prenda.

-… La próxima vez piensa antes de abrir la boca...- masculló mientras se sacaba la ropa por la cabeza.

- Nn--nh... etto... sí... – Fai volteó para darse un respiro antes de hacer lo que, sabía, sería lo más descarado de su vida hasta ahora. Sí. Se quedó viéndole, y sin fingir nada en absoluto. Embobado en su totalidad. No había nada más en su cabeza que el torso bien torneado y perfectamente tostado de Kurogane, sus hombros anchos y precisos, sus brazos fuertes, su abdomen marcado, su piel color canela; estaba seguro que si la tocaba temblaría por completo. Sí, lo había soñado alguna vez... No existía más que eso en el mundo... Suspiró ahogado, y se llevó una mano al cuello de la camisa, aligerando el nudo del corbatín. Al fin desvió la mirada, no debía ser muy evidente si quería seguir vivo para verle...

Kurogane se las arregló para terminar de quitarse la camisola, y exhaló, con frío. Su piel húmeda se enchinó al sentir el vientecillo del local, y aventó la camisa de cualquier manera sobre otro de los bancos de la barra. Se llevó una mano al pelo, notando el aire ausente con el que Fai le había respondido. -No me ignores, pedazo de imb--

Se detuvo de golpe al voltear y darse cuenta de la manera en que el rubio lo observaba. Lo recorrió un escalofrío que nada tenía que ver con el clima.

Sonrió, secretamente reverberando con un diabólico placer- ¿Se te perdió algo?-

- E... el kimono... –Fai sonrió tontamente y se mordió el labio inferior. ¡Hyuuu! Sentía cómo el calor se iba a sus mejillas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Sí, las sentía arreboladas, y sentía también que no tenía control sobre su cuerpo o sobre lo que se le ocurriera hacer después. Bufó, y volvió a desviar la mirada. De por sí le provocaba esa ropa, y encima verle quitársela... era más de lo que podía soportar...

El ninja casi se espantó al sentir que su sonrisa se ensanchaba aún más. Dioses. Había visto esa reacción y había sido observado de esa manera muchas veces en Japón, y todas aquellas veces le había molestado que lo hicieran. Sin embargo esta vez hasta complacido se sentía de que el rubio le mirase así. Habría posado, pero era _Kurogane_, y eso jamás sería coherente viniendo de él.

En vez de eso hizo algo que había aprendido del propio mago: fingir demencia.

-_No_ es un kimono. ¿Y qué hay con él?- preguntó, mientras se acercaba a Fai y le tendía el paño, a la altura de su rostro. Perfecta excusa para observar todos sus movimientos.

- Mnh... ¿Entonces...? -Fai se mordió la lengua y tomó el paño. Tenía que controlarse, no podía ir así por la vida cada vez que le viera con el torso al descubierto, y menos ahora que iban a vivir juntos por lo menos un buen tiempo. Casi imaginaba su rostro derretido por verle así. Se quedó estático, distraído aún. ¡Qué querían si se acercaba más! No era de fierro! ... era su idea o comenzaba a hacer un calor terrible.

Era casi absurdo lo mucho que el japonés estaba disfrutando con la situación, pero.. Simplemente no podía evitarlo.

-Lo kimonos son para ceremonias. Esto es una hakama, lo visten los hombre de donde vengo...- Sostuvo el paño con fuerza, de manera que Fai no pudiera llevárselo consigo y así obligarlo a mirarlo a los ojos. -¿Y qué hay con ella?- insistió.

- Póntela -soltó el de Celes casi como una súplica, con la vista fija en la contraria, como si fuera un juego. El primero en pestañear perdería… pero… ¿qué perdería? Ah, demonios, qué importaba! Tenía cosas más importantes en qué pensar, tenía nuevas sensaciones que aprender… sintió un fuerte escalofrío recorrer su delgada espalda.

Kurogane lo miró en silencio, extasiado por la divina visión de aquella brillante, clara mirada, y aquella pálida piel, ahora tan sonrosada en el área de las mejillas. Sintió, a través del paño que ambos sostenían, la mano de Fai temblar ligeramente.

Sonrió, tirando de la tela por medio de la cual estaba unido al mago, acortando la distancia entre ambos. -… ¿Qué si no lo hago?- susurró, casi.

- N-no sé... –Fai soltó el pañito de la dicha y recargó sus antebrazos sobre lo que tenía delante (desafortunadamente, el pecho de Kurogane, como ya sabemos). Sonrió un poco más confiado, malicioso... Él no estaba forzando las cosas, y eso daba buenos indicios. Suspiró extasiado sobre el rostro del japonés, sin dejar de verle fijo... ¿Qué iría a ocurrir ahora?

Kurogane se estremeció con el toque de esas finas manos sobre su pecho, y sintió que el cálido aliento de Fai lo embriagaba. Presintiendo que la parte pensante de su ser se escondía en un lugar muy lejano de su cerebro, el japonés hizo un esfuerzo y habló, su voz tan baja que se había convertido en no más que un suspiro apenas. -Necesito una razón, sabes?-

De hecho, no. Pero no se le ocurría otra excusa para seguir provocando… lo que fuera que provocaba en el rubio. Los dioses quisieran que fuera lo que Kurogane creía…

--

**_Hecho en conjunto por Chokoreeto y Maki Tasui._**

**_Gracias por leer y dejar sus comentarios._**


	3. No Más Premio

Leche, Tostadas y Miel 

  
**Capítulo III: No más premio.**

Kurogane se estremeció con el toque de esas finas manos sobre su pecho, y sintió que el cálido aliento de Fai lo embriagaba. Presintiendo que la parte pensante de su ser se escondía en un lugar muy lejano de su cerebro, el japonés hizo un esfuerzo y habló, su voz tan baja que se había convertido en no más que un suspiro apenas. - Necesito una razón, sabes?-

De hecho, no. Pero no se le ocurría otra excusa para seguir provocando… lo que fuera que provocaba en el rubio. Los dioses quisieran que fuera lo que Kurogane creía…

- Una razón... -balbuceó apenas Fai, encantado con la cercanía. ¡Estaba respirando su esencia, le sentía tan cerca! Eso ni en sus mejores sueños... sólo atinó a entrecerrar los ojos. Los hubiese cerrado, pero la vista era demasiado gloriosa como para hacer algo así... y algo más confianzudo deslizó sus dedos un poco más abajo, con lentitud.

El suave contacto de aquellos dedos contra su piel le provocó a Kurogane un escalofrío que no pudo ocultar. Se estremeció levemente, cerrando los ojos y volviéndolos a abrir, aspirando el aroma del rubio cabello del mago; tan cerca de él que podía sentirlo hacerle cosquillas en la barbilla. Cerró más el puño, estrujando el paño en su mano.

- Kuro... -susurró Fai muy bajito y acabó por cerrar los ojos... ya estaba en puntas de pie, acercando su rostro al adversario. Por eso había cerrado los ojos, porque probablemente su cuerpo no iba a reaccionar más que a lo que siempre había deseado... sí. Al fin sus labios casi sentían rozar los del japonés...

El japonés parpadeó. No, no se lo estaba imaginando: Fai estaba... estaba...

Estaba bellísimo con aquella angelical expresión en su rostro...

Su cuerpo reaccionó solo, y el paño cayó al suelo cuando Kurogane cubrió al rubio con sus brazos desnudos. Como por acto reflejo, se adelantó y unió sus labios con los del de ojos claros, presionando con fiereza.

- Nnh... –Fai entreabrió los labios para decir algo. No quería tener la culpa de haberle obligado después, prefería ser el que 'le provocó', pero no quién le besó propiamente tal. Después de todo, no olvidaba las reacciones anteriores de Kurogane... pero esa fiereza y tosquedad que acompañaba los actos del de piel canela... era tan irresistible, que sentía su cuerpo profundamente endeble y vulnerable.

Sus manos en lugar de estorbar en medio, se acomodaron entrelazadas detrás de la cabeza del ninja... estaba todo listo para seguir, pero él no sería el de la iniciativa, sólo daría incentivos, por muy difícil que se le hiciera.

La voz de Fai vibró en los labios de Kurogane, provocándole nuevos escalofríos al de ojos rojizos. Elevó una mano y con ella tomó la barbilla del mago, obligándole a ladear la cabeza y abrir sus labios, los cuales invadió con desvergüenza. La mano libre se deslizó de la espalda de Fai hasta su cintura, donde presionó para unir sus caderas. Contra su voluntad, él mismo emitió un ronco gemido.

- Nnnh... Kuro... –el rubio jadeó apenas, como si le faltara el aire. Es que era lo último que podría haber imaginado de él... bueno, no lo último, porque esos pensamientos eran recurrentes en él. ¡Pero esto era un millón de veces mejor de lo que esperaba! Y sin poder contenerse más soltó un gemido extasiado... era tan fácil llegar al descontrol con Kurogane así. Se maldecía a sí mismo por no poder resistir.

Sus manos bajaron libres por la espalda fornida y formada, mientras sus labios mordían con delicadeza los contrarios, y se separaba a ratos para respirar otra vez y no tener la necesidad de acabar. Rogaba que no acabara, que el juego no acabara, porque ya era muy tarde... se estaba haciendo adicto a los labios de Kurogane.

Sin abrir los ojos, el japonés frunció el ceño cuando sintió a Fai gemir de nuevo. - ... ¡Cállate...! - espetó apenas, en uno de los pocos respiros que le concedía al rubio. No es que le molestara en realidad, escuchar a Fai de esa manera era... delicioso. Jamás se habría imaginado que aquel tonto pudiera hacer semejantes sonidos...

Y eso que _sólo_ se estaban besando. Quien sabe qué pasaría después.

Su espina dorsal fue recorrida por una descarga de solo imaginárselo, y sin poder reprimirse un momento más, bajó sus manos y sostuvo a Fai, elevándolo para luego sentarlo en la barra, aún húmeda de té.

- Ah... hh... n-no puedo... Kuro... –Fai sonrió malicioso al separarse al fin a tomar aire con algo más de tiempo. Aferró sus manos fuertemente a los hombros anchos que se le ofrecían, y abrió los ojos viéndole fijamente. No sabía qué seguía, pero estaba curiosísimo por averiguarlo pronto... no importaba sentir el frío húmedo del té que se había desparramado hace un rato...

Kurogane se detuvo en seco y le miró también. Los azules ojos de Fai, tan cerca, le devolvían una mirada chispeante, iluminada, hipnotizante. De pronto, la realidad le cayó encima como un tabique: hacía dos minutos se estaba peleando por la estúpida azúcar en el té... y ahora... sin siquiera haberse dado cuenta...

No pudo evitarlo. Kurogane se ruborizó profundamente, sin poder despegar los ojos de los contrarios.

- Conque esto sería lo que harías si le ponía azúcar a tu té... -susurró Fai con audacia, y se preocupó de mantener cercanía y no dejar de ver fijamente a esos ojos que le incitaban a más. ¿Y qué era lo que no podía...? No podía evitar gemir así, no era algo que controlara, y menos si el ninja insinuaba tantas cosas con tan sólo unos toques... de todas formas, seguía en desventaja. ¿Y cómo ignorar ese sonrojo adorable de las mejillas color caramelo? Su sonrisa se amplió un poco... se moría de ganas de probarlas, y sin decir nada más, sin siquiera advertir, posó sus labios sobre éstas... ¿qué tan dulces serían...?

Kurogane ya intentaba idear algo coherente para responder al comentario -bastante acertado- del mago, pero apenas había abierto la boca, el toque divino de los labios contra su piel le robó la razón. Como sólo el de cabellos de miel podía hacerlo.

Decidió ceder por única vez, y solo lo atrajo más hacia sí, de modo que encajaban perfectamente, sin dejar espacio libre.

- Mmm... cuando haces eso... –Fai se interrumpió para tomarlo del rostro con suavidad, y se atrevió a deslizar su lengua con sutileza por la mejilla afiebrada del ninja. Muy rápido, quería sobrevivir para contarlo...

- ¿Cuando hago... qué? - preguntó el otro en un susurro ronco, cerrando sus ojos ante la sensación. Sus manos se estremecieron solas, entrelazadas detrás de Fai, recargados sus brazos en los muslos del ahora desinhibido mago.

- ¡Eso...! –el rubio reprimió un gemido y presionó un poco más sus piernas en el contorno de Kurogane. Sus labios bajaron por su rostro hasta llegar de nuevo a sus labios, incitándolos... no se cansaba de besarlo. Y para él no eran necesarias las explicaciones puesto que las sensaciones parecían dar sentido a todo... las sensaciones los movían a seguir, no?

El japonés sonrió contra la piel del de Celes. Nada importaba ya. Ni cómo habían llegado hasta ahí, ni por qué había empezado todo. No importaban las razones, solo las sensaciones. Y Kurogane ahora estaba muy sensitivo.

Una de sus manos abandonó la espalda de Fai y se aferró a su rubio cabello, decidiendo interrumpir el juego de Fai y empezar a hablar en serio. Empujó el rostro del de ojos claros y presionó de nuevo su boca contra la contraria, violento, desdeñoso. Le gustaba romper la siempre calmada actitud de Fai con su propio modo de hacer las cosas.

Fai se estremeció. ¡Qué suerte que estaba la mesa...! Sino tal vez se hubiese caído de la sorpresa, o del solo placer que le causaban los besos de Kurogane. No pensaba que besara _tan_ bien,_ tan_ perfecto a su parecer, le complacía como nadie... aferró sus manos al costado, con cuidado, aunque también con algo de brusquedad... creía notar que la fiereza era lo que le gustaba al ninja... como si no fuese obvio.

No le importaba nada más, se dejaba besar a su merced, y arqueaba la espalda a ratos... tal vez era más de lo que podía resistir.

Los besos fueron aumentando de velocidad, de profundidad, y Kurogane se sintió complacido al sentir a Fai aferrarlo de esa manera. Lo incitaba a avanzar un poco más. Sin abandonar su boca, dejó de jugar con la sedosa cabellera del mago y, ayudándose con ambas manos, recorrió los costados de Fai a ciegas hasta encontrar la base de su chaleco, el cual sacó para dejar el camino libre para sus manos ansiosas. Kurogane revolvió las ropas de Fai hasta que pudo introducir sus manos, tocando primero su cintura, acariciando la base de su espalda, y luego subiendo hasta el pecho del de ojos claros. Sintió a ciegas la suave piel de Fai, cubierta ahora de una ligera capa de transpiración. Imaginó que él mismo no estaría mucho mejor.

No quería pensar en nada más, pero debían ser más reservados... si algo pasaban, las cosas quedarían ahí. Fai sonrío para sus adentros, con malicia, mientras que de sus labios escapaban todo tipo de aprobaciones susurradas con suavidad, golpeadas por gemidos bruscos, roncos... Kurogane sabía que iba por el camino correcto, sabía que le provocaba. Sus piernas presionaron más en las caderas del nipón, el sentir las manos calientes y fuertes recorriéndole le ponían como loco. No podía hacer más que dejarse, arquear más la espalda a sabiendas de lo que éste movimiento traería consigo... su cuello se ofrecía a esos labios desenfrenados que se inmiscuían por donde les dejaran... y por donde no, también. Sus propias manos bajando por la espalda adversa, ya con poca delicadeza... era mucho lo que había por hacer.

Más que susurros, eran gemidos los que Kurogane ahora exhalaba con fuerza, sin poder controlarse y sin hacer siquiera el intento. Ya no importaba. Suficiente dicha tenía viendo que era completamente correspondido como para arruinarlo teniendo cuidado de lo que pudiera pasar.

Lo que pudiera pasar... Lo que_ estaba_ pasando.

Fai presionándose contra él, su aliento recorriéndole la cara y sus cuerpos amoldándose con total naturalidad le llevaban al borde. Abandonó su boca para concentrarse en el cuello del de Celes, mientras que sus manos se ocupaban en despojar a Fai de sus elegantes ropas. Después de todo, pensó... No era justo que sólo Fai pudiera ver lo que estaba tocando…

- Nnnh... ahhh... Kuro... nn--no aquí... –Fai le tomó una mano con el propósito de detenerle, pero sabía a la perfección que así no lo lograría... los chicos podían llegar en cualquier momento, y algo le decía que el manjuu estaba tan despierto como ambos. Aunque por eso más sonrió que otra cosa. Se inclinó un poco para subir la hakama que Kuro tenía a la cintura...

Aunque eso sólo provocó excitarlos más... ese movimiento les prohibía pensar en algo más...

Los brazos de Kurogane escaparon de debajo de la ropa de Fai y aferraron al mago, envolviéndolo. El japonés se concedió un momento para recuperar el aliento, apoyado en el de rubios cabellos con los ojos cerrados. Su rápido respirar bañó el cuello de Fai una vez más, pero sonrió contra la tela de la ropa que Fai aún traía puesta.

Si _no_ _aquí_... entonces _sí_ en algún otro lado...

Aguantando las ganas de esbozar una diabólica sonrisa, Kurogane deslizó las manos por debajo del ligero mago para luego elevarlo otra vez, y lo recargó en su espalda. Fai estaba tan tembloroso que parecía no ser capaz de caminar.

...Además de que a Kurogane no le importaba llevar al de Celes a cuestas. Solo era una excusa estúpida para hacer lo que se daba la gana.

Sin decir palabra, el japonés rodeó la barra del Cat's Eye y se encaminó a las escaleras, sin preocuparse mucho por el desorden que habían dejado.

Fai tembló con ligereza mientras sentía miles de escalofríos recorrer su cuerpo. De sólo pensar lo que venía ahora le tensaba cada vez más. Dejó escapar un suspiro, apenas, como si le faltara el aire. Creía estar seguro que a Kurogane le gustaba escucharle y sentirle así, le encantaba saber que era y sería quién dominaba... a él no le importaba... sólo estar con él.

Con Fai sobre sus hombros, el ninja subió a la trastienda con algo de torpeza y tardándose más de lo que le hubiera gustado, debido a que por su cuerpo todavía corrían descargas eléctricas que lo atontaban. No... más bien era su preciada carga el que lo ponía así.

Qué ironía.

Kurogane pasó de largo la habitación de la princesa, la del mocoso, la suya propia... y llegó hasta la del mago. Abrió de una patada y dejó caer a Fai con poca delicadeza sobre la amplia cama que el mago ocupaba.

Fai observó hacia arriba encontrándose con la imagen de Kurogane. Justo como quería, no podía ser más perfecto... y él estaba en silencio, viéndole fijamente a los ojos... ¿querría decir algo antes de todo lo que podía pasar...? Sonrió algo sobrecogido, su rostro se coloreó un pálido rubor acuarela. Su piel blanca brillaba bajo una nacarada capa de sudor, la luz de la luna era la única presente en la habitación aparte de ellos dos... aferró la sábana más cercana, desviando la mirada algo curioso, sin animarse a hablar... temía romper el momento, además sabía a Kurogane ansioso...

El japonés lo contempló, extasiado, efectivamente ansioso... Fai se veía, sin exagerar, delicioso ahí acostado, mirándole con ojos suplicantes… expectantes... En realidad no podía descifrar a la perfección la expresión del mago, pero a Kurogane le provocaba, y mucho.

Aún respirando con dificultad, Kurogane sonrió. Ambos sabían lo que venía a continuación, y no iba a darle más largas. Apoyó una rodilla en el suave colchón, justo entre las piernas de Fai y se inclinó sobre él, quedando suspendido sobre el de hermosos ojos claros, hipnotizado por el efecto que la luz de la luna le daba a sus pupilas.

El mago podía oír su propia respiración agitada mezclándose con la del azabache. Lo único que se oía en todo el lugar. Como si luego de tanto jugueteo llegara la calma... sabiendo ambos que pronto vendría lo mejor... las respiraciones se iban calmando poco a poco, pero no pudo aguantar eso e irrumpió, simplemente...

- ¿Qué esperas, Kurogane...? -susurró con voz baja, en un susurro insinuante, desafiante. Tal y cómo lo hacía cada vez que iba a molestarle... aunque esta vez sonaba hasta suplicante. Se mordió el labio inferior, guardando silencio al fin para visualizar la respuesta.

El japonés parpadeó, sorprendido. No había pasado por alto la correcta pronunciación de su nombre, y debido a eso su sonrisa se pronunció. El idiota se merecía un premio por haberlo llamado "Kurogane".

- Tú no me dices qué hacer, sabes...? - siseó, antes de bajar por completo y atacar directamente la sensible piel del cuello del de ojos índigo. Sintió a Fai dar un respingo debajo de él.

- Nn... ¿Y tienes que esperar a que te lo diga...? -sonrió burlón y se arqueó para recibirle, mientras sus manos iban y venían por la espalda y los hombros, con toda libertad, llegando más abajo aún, siempre con suavidad, por muy desesperado que estuviera. ¿Desde cuando el Gran Kurogane esperaba instrucciones?

- ¡Cállate! - bramó el otro contra la piel del mago, abriendo la boca y aprisionando entre sus dientes, suavemente, aquella dulce piel. No más premio.

Fai se sobresaltó. - Aahh... K-Kuro... nnn... -sí, no iba a negar que le había dolido muchísimo, pero al mismo tiempo podía decir con certeza que nunca algo así le había causado tanto placer... si Kurogane seguía así iba a dejarlo lleno de marcas --y quién sabía, tal vez no tan pequeñas marcas--, estaría en desventaja de nuevo. Con dificultad desató el nudo de la hakama dejando que se deslizara por el glorioso cuerpo de Kurogane... y al verle desprovisto de prenda alguna, sonrió triunfante. Ya no importaba si le mordía, si le hería... no importaba nada más que verle...

El azabache detuvo cualquier movimiento, sintiendo que la sangre se agolpaba en sus mejillas, tomado por sorpresa. ¡¡Pero qué gato más curioso!! Y como la curiosidad mató al gato...

Kurogane pronunció su sonrisa, alzándose amenazador sobre Fai. - Mira nada más, el que no necesita instrucciones... - susurró gravemente, apartando sus manos del colchón y deslizándolas de nuevo bajo las ropas de Fai, dejando al descubierto su liso y blanquísimo abdomen. Lo contempló por un par de segundos, y luego se inclinó de nuevo, ocupando su boca y su lengua en algo más interesante que reñir al Gato idiota.

No. Más. Premio.

Sus manos subieron más y más, sus ojos cerrados y su boca aún entretenida en el suave vientre del mago. Podía sentirlo retorcerse debajo de él, sus piernas se doblaban y estiraban sin control, rodeando su desnuda cintura a ratos. Kurogane lamió una última vez el ombligo del de Celes antes de elevar los ojos y dedicarle una mirada chispeante al que ahora se encontraba completamente a su merced.

O eso era lo que el ninja creía.

- Kuro... nee... – Fai le tomó de los hombros aprovechando que al fin le veía a los ojos. No dominaría por mucho, no sería tan fácil. Bueno, tal vez sí, pero no le daría las cosas en bandeja. Bufó por tanto 'esfuerzo' que le había 'costado' el estar así de agitado, reaccionando a cada caricia, a cada beso... a cada mordida. A estas alturas no quedaría parte de su cuerpo libre de marcas...

Kurogane se deslizó sobre el cuerpo del mago, rozándolo por completo, hasta quedar sus rostros a la altura. Se apoyó en los codos, aún con las manos del rubio sobre sus hombros, respirando agitadamente.

- ¿Qué quieres? No me interrumpas, idiota.. - susurró, por inercia más que por cualquier otra cosa, bajando una de sus manos y volviéndola a deslizar por debajo de la ropa que Fai traía apenas puesta.

- Ahhh... – Fai le presionó con más brusquedad, y al verse en una pose tan sugerente, se inclinó un poco hacia adelante a ver si sus planes hacían efecto y de alguna forma podía sentir reaccionar a Kurogane.- No me vas a ganar tan fácilmente, nee... -

--

**_Hecho en conjunto por Chokoreeto y Maki Tasui._**

**_Gracias por leer y dejar sus comentarios._**


End file.
